The present disclosure relates to the provision of power in locations where infrastructure prevents reliable power delivery or fails to have reliable power delivery due to extreme conditions such as location, climate, and/or economic conditions.
Water flowing in a stream or river provides a source of energy provided it can be properly harnessed. Wind can also provide a source of energy when captures. The power of gravity on weights may be captures in the proper environment. Other forms of energy such as magnetic energy may also be harnessed. While one of these sources of energy may be captured by known devices, the embodiments of the disclosure capture energy with a combination of devices, and use those with each other to provide harnessable energy from multiple sources at once. Embodiments of the present disclosure further use the various energy sources in different ways to assist in efficiency of the devices and methods described herein.